The Producer and the Costume Designer
by believer76
Summary: Aaron Hotchner, studio producer asks out Jennifer Jareau, who is the costume designer for all the various sets. Will she accept, or will their relationship fizzle out before it can even get started?
1. Chapter 1

The Producer and the Costume Designer

Part 1

"A word if you please, Miss Jareau," Aaron asked politely.

Aaron Hotchner was the studio producer of one of the biggest studios out in California. He was in overall charge of the whole studio and he mostly enjoyed his job.

Jennifer Jareau was the costume designer and very good at what she did. Aaron had noticed her immediately several years ago. She was very sought-after for her expertise, but she only had so much time. She also had a way of soothing rather temperamental actors, given their egos a boost, if they needed one.

Aaron had been wanting to ask her for a date for a long time, but knew she was with a guy that he considered in no way worthy of her. Will LaMontagne had left her pregnant with twin children, Henry and Michael, before he had gone back to New Orleans permanently, over two years ago. JJ as Jennifer was affectionately known seemed to be glad to be rid of him, at least from what he could tell from a distance. JJ had seemed happy enough raising her sons by herself, but Aaron knew she was probably lonely.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Hotchner?" JJ asked in surprise, as she had never expected to ever speak to the studio producer of the studio. He was a busy man after all and she doubted that he had noticed someone as insignificant as her.

"I was wondering Miss Jennifer if you would give me the pleasure of the date," Aaron requested, then gave her his most charming smile that had been known to make woman fall at his feet.

JJ was totally shocked, as she was sure that Aaron Hotchner had never even noticed her. She was only the costume designer for the studio after all. There were multiple sets where a lot of different things were filmed at the same time, movies, TV shows, documentaries and she had to have costumes and everything else ready.

"Yes," JJ answered immediately. She had never told anyone not even her best girlfriend, Emily Prentiss, but she'd had a huge crush on Aaron Hotchner for a long time. She had started dating Will trying to get over him and Will had been such a louse. He had left her rather aptly saying he missed New Orleans, JJ suspected that he had a sidepiece, maybe even two, as that was the kind a man Will was. She'd never had any proof of it however, but wouldn't be surprised in the least if that had been the case.

"What about tonight? I know this great little place, where the paparazzi won't follow me," Aaron suggested with another charming smile. "I'm sure they'll want to know who the lady that I'm with is and whether she's just a friend or a girlfriend. You're likely to have your face plastered all over the papers, when the paparazzi discover we are dating."

"Must be a pain to have the paparazzi follow you everywhere," JJ sympathized.

"It's not too bad really. I'm not as interesting as the actors who work in the studios, though that doesn't mean I don't have some problems. If you don't want your face known then don't go into the movie business," Aaron said knowingly.

"Sound advice," JJ said. "If I'm going to be out late, I'll call my mother who's looking after my sons, let her know I won't be home for awhile."

"I'll see you about nine," Aaron said smiling

"I'll be waiting," JJ promised.

~~~Aaron and JJ~~~

"So where are we going?"

"To this little place I know out in Alhambra. The pap don't follow me there, as there's not as much of a scene. I know this great coffee and dessert place we can go afterwards unless you're too full."

"I've never been to Alhambra," JJ said. "I grew up in Burbank, but I've really left this section of the city, though I have been to Chinatown and Little Italy."

"You could spend your whole life exploring Los Angeles alone. I didn't realize when I came out here that the city itself is actually 500 miles. Like most everyone, I thought that was the whole county," Aaron said.

"Yeah, it's probably one of the biggest cities in America," JJ agreed. "I suppose you can get so stuck in just living your life, that you don't take time to smell the roses, to explore more then a tiny bit of your home city."

"Yes, you can get stuck into a routine with no time for spontaneity," Aaron agreed.

"So what made you ask me out?" JJ asked. This was something she had been curious about ever since Aaron had asked her on a date right after lunch.

"I've been wanting to ask you out for several years," Aaron honestly. "But you started dating Will LaMontagne and I didn't feel that I had any right to interfere by asking you for a date, since you weren't free. There was also me and Haley and until we divorced, well, I wasn't about to cheat on her."

JJ had heard all about Aaron's divorce from Haley, as it had been all over the papers. The divorce had been rather tumultuous. Haley had cheated on him several times, at least according to all reports, while Aaron's only affair with an upcoming star was after his divorce. The relationship hadn't lasted very long at all, just three months. Since there hadn't been any other mention of who Aaron was dating after that, JJ had to assume that he hadn't dated at all and had probably kept it to one night stands.

"I would've dumped Will like a hot potato, if you had just said something. I just figured you didn't even know who I was. It's a big studio after all, that thousands of people work for," JJ said. "Will was handsome enough, but had all the ethics of a slug."

"A lot of men are like that," Aaron admitted.

"Women too," JJ agreed.

The two spent the rest of the drive in companionable silence.

~~~Aaron and JJ~~~

"Wow! This place is great," JJ said, as she looked in the window at all the desserts.

"Let's go in. You can order anything you want," Aaron said.

"How did you discover this place?" JJ asked.

"I'm originally from Virginia," Aaron explained. "But I took drama in high school. Unfortunately, I have no talent for acting, so I got into the other side of the business. I worked my way up to my present position. I met Haley Brooks in my late 20s and we were instantly infatuated with each other. She was an up-and-coming actress and we believed that infatuation was love. We were married about 12 years and had three children. I'm actually surprised the marriage lasted that long, as I know she cheated on me within about three years. She tried to hide it, but I know all the signs, and it doesn't help she was an actress, which meant the paparazzi followed her whenever she was out in public, trying to get a soundbite. I should've divorced her then, but I figured it's Hollywood, it happens," Aaron said.

"So why did she cheat on you?" JJ asked.

"Well, part of it I think, is I made more than she did. While major stars can make a million per episode of a TV show, depending on how many seasons it runs or that much for a movie, depending again on how big it is, Haley has had mostly minor bit parts. She's never been a really big star compared to others, like Harrison Ford or Judy Garland. She certainly made enough to support herself, even without our marriage where she got a nice settlement, but that's not always enough. We're both in demanding careers and I believe she was jealous that I make far more than she does."

"That makes sense as people can be jealous over stupid things. Cheating on you was a way to get you back," JJ said. It did make sense, but that didn't mean it wasn't selfish in the extreme. People could be selfish though for the stupidest of reasons.

"Something like that," Aaron agreed.

"She might also have believed that you were cheating on her. A lot of people that work at someplace like a movie studio have absolutely no ethics and don't mind going after the big guns, even if that's just to sleep with them to say they have and they often don't care if you are married. You could've told her that you didn't cheat, but that doesn't necessarily mean she would've believed you," JJ said.

"She might very well have believed that, as there are rumors floating around someplace like a movie studio all the time. I'm sure there are some about me having a relationship with various persons. The paparazzi just love to make up stories about who I've been seeing. Of course, they do that much more for the stars," Aaron said, shaking his head. "Personally, I think Haley just wanted a legit way out of our marriage, but that's just my opinion," Aaron said.

The two of them entered the late night dessert place for it was after 11 now.

"Ah, Mr. Hotchner. Where is Jack, Olivia and Trista?" Jamie asked.

"They're with their aunt tonight, Jamie," Aaron answered. "You remember to put aside some of those Pastelitos for them?"

"Of course, Mr. Hotchner. "We'll, get some with the cream cheese in next week and also the ones with pineapple. We'll set some aside for you," Jamie said.

"You better make that three dozen, they won't last very long around my kids," Aaron said. "If I can't pick them up I'll send my assistant."

"Of course, Mr. Hotchner," Jamie said.

"Both Jennifer and I will take two café de ollas, two zeppola, and a rosca de reyes. What kind of dessert do you want JJ?" Aaron asked his date.

"It all looks so good it's hard to decide, JJ said.

"Well, we'll just have to come back then," Aaron said smiling. "I come here every few weeks."

"Well, what about those," JJ said pointing. "They sure do look good."

"Ah, the silvanas, it's a desert from the Philippines. It's two cashew-meringue cookies with buttercream frosting on the inside. It's one of our best sellers," Jamie said.

"Sounds good to me," Aaron said. "If you could just bring that over to our table when it's ready."

"Of course, Mr. Hotchner," Jamie said.

Aaron led JJ over to his favorite table which was, right near the front window. You could see people coming and going even this late at night.

"This place is something else," JJ said. "I've never been somewhere that just sells desserts before."

"And also some of the best coffee around," Aaron winked at her sexily, causing JJ to blush and also have a rather hormonal reaction. "I ordered us the café de ollas. Trust me, you'll love it."

"I'll take your word for it," JJ said in a teasing tone.

"You'll see," Aaron said. "I sometimes prepare the café de olla at home if I'm in the mood and feeling adventurous, though the rest of the time it's just plain black coffee."

Jamie brought over their order just then and placed the items from the tray on the table. "Enjoy yourselves," Jamie said with a wink before she left.

"One bowl is cinnamon, the second is sweet cream and the other is piloncillo, a kind of Mexican brown sugar," Aaron explained.

JJ looked down at her mug, which was potbellied and made of earthenware. It was steaming and had a slightly spicy fragrance. She took a sip and hummed in pleasure.

"Add some of the cinnamon, the sweet cream and the sugar," Aaron suggested. "It's even better."

JJ did so and doctored her cup, took another sip. She hummed again in pleasure.

"This is really good, I had no idea they made coffee like this."

"You have to be willing to take a chance as you never know what you're going to like. The café de olla is originally from Mexico, but they serve a lot of different desserts from a lot of different countries here. It's one of my favorite places to bring the kids, as the paparazzi are not likely to follow me here because there isn't much of a scene."

"Well, they appear to stay open quite late," JJ said looking at the time. It was after midnight now.

"They close about two," Aaron said. "They serve a lot of people who work late, like those at the movie studio. This is Lost Angeles California, home of Hollywood after all. This is a very popular place for a lot of people who work in Hollywood. We're a lot like New York in that it should be called the city that never sleeps, there's just so much nightlife here that the city always seems busy.

"Yes, I know," JJ admitted. "That's usually not me, but a lot of people have night jobs, ones that last until dawn or at least 3 or 4 a.m."

"We'll have to do this again sometime," Aaron said.

"I would like that," JJ said trying not blush, for Aaron Hotchner was a very handsome man. She had always known that though and been rather infatuated from the first time she had seen him. She was sure that a lot of women shared her fantasy and wanted to at least date the handsome producer.

"I'm going to be a zombie tomorrow if I don't get home," JJ said. "I'm glad it's my day off, so I can sleep in."

"Yeah, I'll probably sleep in a little too," Aaron agreed. "The kids won't be home at least until 10 o'clock or so. Jessica knew it was going to be a late night tonight. She was actually happy I was dating again."

"Why wouldn't she be?" JJ asked puzzled. "I can see why she cares as she's your sister after all, so why wouldn't she be happy that you're dating?"

Aaron chuckled and JJ was again puzzled and a little insulted.

"Sorry," Aaron said once he had quit chuckling. "You just have it all wrong. Jessica isn't my sister she's Haley's. I was lucky that she came down on my side in the divorce."

"Oh," JJ said embarrassed. "I guess I just assumed."

"You had no way of knowing," Aaron promised putting his hand on top of hers.

"I'm glad that your ex-wife's sister came down on your side then," JJ said.

"So am I, Aaron agreed. "This stops from having to hire a babysitter, though I do have someone that watches them in between if Jessica gets involved in a project at work."

"So while your sister-in-law came down on your side..." JJ paused.

"Her parents did not," Aaron said. "They hate me, particularly the father, Roy."

"Well, I suppose you can't always like your in-laws," JJ sighed.

"No, you can't," Aaron agreed smiling. "They're still allowed to see their grandchildren so long as they don't try anything underhanded. Jessica takes them to visit their grandparents up in San Francisco several times a year."

"And Haley's father still hates you?" JJ asked amazed. "Doesn't he realize that you could deny him access to this grandchildren."

"You can't help people's feelings," Aaron shrugged. "So long as they keep their feelings to themselves, especially when my children visit, then it doesn't really matter. I won't have either one of them spew that bile around Jack, Oliva or Trista though. The minute they do Jessica knows to bring them straight home, even if that means they cut their visit short. Roy will either keep his feelings to himself or he won't be allowed to see them. He knows this, as Jessica has told him my feelings on the matter. They could try take me to court, but I would win that battle as I have far more money and influence. Also, there is no evidence that I abuse my kids, because I don't and Jessica could testify if necessary if they tried to take me to court for that kind of thing. I'm sure Jessica would be a witness for me, even if it would upset her parents. She knows how her parents are, as she's witnessed several of their rantings against me, though from what I understand that's mostly Roy. Of course, that's when the children are not there. Jessica has tried to talk to her parents and tell them that it wasn't my fault that Haley and I divorced, but Roy in particular still hates my guts."

The two finished their desserts feeding each other the entire time. They had shared all three desserts and it was very intimate and romantic, as there was hardly anyone in the place, so they were basically alone.

JJ fed Aaron the last piece of her silvana, which he took from her fork.

"That was really good," JJ said.

"Yes, it was," Aaron agreed. "It's time I take you back to the studio though, so you can pick up your car.

"It's going to be after two by the time I get home," JJ said. "I really enjoyed myself tonight though, so that makes up for lack of sleep."

"Those in the movies business should not be on any particular schedule, particularly the actors and directors, though I suppose that doesn't really count for you, since you probably get home at a decent hour."

"That's true most days, unless they really need my expertise," JJ agreed

The two rose and JJ took the arm Aaron offered her. They then strolled outside and to Aaron's car, which was over a block away.

"I could just take you home," Aaron suggested. "It would save you a few minutes."

"Then I wouldn't have any way to get to work tomorrow," JJ shook her head.

"I'll send a car for you," Aaron suggested.

"You don't have to do that. This was only the first date," JJ reminded him, even though she was flattered.

"Alright then, I'll take you directly to your car, so that at least saves you walking distance this late at night," Aaron agreed, giving in with good grace. "Muggers attack people in parking lots all the time, even the well lighted ones. I wouldn't want that to happen do you."

"Thanks, that's very nice of you," JJ agreed.

"I'm a nice guy," Aaron said in a joking tone and JJ laughed, even though it was true.

~~~Aaron and JJ~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Good morning, sweetie," Sandy Jareau greeted her daughter about 10 o'clock the next morning. "How did your date with the handsome Aaron Hotchner go?"

"It went great," JJ said smiling, as she remembered. Aaron had taken her to this little romantic restaurant that wasn't too far from the desert place. The tables had a been lit up by a candle in the center, the lighting of course was dim.

"He took me to this really romantic restaurant in Alhambra. It's just a little place that stays open late. The food was spectacular, but he warned me not to fill up. He then took me to this coffee and dessert place where that's all they serve. They apparently have desserts from around the world. We shared three desserts, and he also ordered something called café de olla that was really delicious. I could easily get addicted, even though I'm sure it has a ton of calories."

"Well, that sounds like a really good first date," Sandy said pleased.

"You have to go sometime, mom," JJ said. "The desserts were spectacular and they café de olla, was one of the best drinks I've ever had. It's served in earthenware mugs, as apparently that's traditional in Mexico. It's supposed add to the taste."

"So what's in it?" Sandy asked

"Just water, whole coffee beans, a Mexican brown sugar called piloncillo, Mexican cinnamon, and unsulphured molasses. That last is optional, but it gives it a nice depth."

"I might just have to try it," Sandy mused. "I've lived in Los Angeles all my life and I've never even heard of it."

"It's really good so long, as it is fixed correctly and a lot of places don't fix it traditionally. Someplace's even call it café de olla and it's really not."

"Well, it sounds like a good first date to me," Sandy said.

"It certainly was," JJ agreed, smiling brightly. "I've had a crush on him for several years, but I never thought he'd look at little old me. I didn't even think he knew I existed."

Sandy nodded at this for the movie studio that her daughter worked for was huge and employed thousands of people, in various positions, so she could understand where JJ was coming from.

Aaron Hotchner was the head honcho at the studio and a good man from all reports. Yes, his name and life had been all over the papers, just a few years ago, but that was Hollywood and you couldn't keep a divorce quiet about such a prominent man, in a prominent position. He might not get as much play in the papers as some of the stars, but he was still in there plenty, as his life was raked over by the media.

"So where are my two babies?" JJ asked.

"Playing in their room," said Sandy. "I got them up, dressed and fed and they were asking where you were. I told them you were still sleeping, as you were very tired and asked them not to bother you."

"I'll go see them, let them see I'm alright," JJ said. "They are to young to understand I'm seeing someone."

"You needed to get a boyfriend," Sandy said with just a hint of exasperation in her voice. "You can't just go to work and come home everyday. You needed a significant other, someone to spend time with outside your family. Even if it doesn't work out at least you would've tried."

"There is always Emily," JJ protested mildly, "and Alex."

"Friends are all well and good, but you need someone else, a man," Sandy chastised her daughter mildly.

"There aren't enough hours in the day to do what needs to be done, so explain to me how I have enough time to go boyfriend shopping?" JJ asked her mother in exasperation. "I spend every free minute with my sons and while I appreciate you're here to take up the slack, it's still my responsibility."

"There is such a thing as delegating, sweetie," Sandy told her daughter firmly. "I just want you to be happy and while you have a very fulfilling job, one you enjoy, it's not the whole answer to a happy and fulfilled life."

"I know mom," JJ sighed giving in. Her mother was right and she knew it, "but it really hasn't been that long since I've had a date."

"Nearly three years," Sandy reminded her daughter. "As far as I know, you haven't even had any one night stands, much less a boyfriend or significant other. You have been lonely, even if you hadn't realized it yet. I mean you're over 30 and a lot of people are married by this time, though I know many are not."

"There was that actor that Emily tried to set me up with more than a year ago now," JJ reminded her mother.

"I suppose," Sandy said, thinking about the man her daughter had dated briefly. "I didn't like him. I'm glad that relationship didn't last. He was arrogant, rude, full of himself and anybody who asks you to just dump your kids on me doesn't deserve your time, if they can't understand you love your twins and you aren't about to do so."

JJ sighed and didn't bother to argue, mostly because she knew her mother was right.

"Let's hope my relationship with Aaron goes well then," JJ said. "He's a good guy, but I've known that for a long time."

"According to the papers he had three kids of his own," Sandy said.

"Yeah, a boy and two girls, Jack, Olivia and Trista. Jack is the oldest at nearly 11. Olivia is about three years younger then Jack and then Trista is the baby and is nearly 5 years younger and was something of a surprise according to Aaron. I'm not sure what happened there, but I suspect that maybe Haley forgot to take a birth control pill or something. People forget that kind of thing all the time if they have busy lives."

"Or it's possible that Trista isn't Aaron's," Sandy suggested. "Haley did cheat on him according to the papers after all, so it's quite possible that the baby is whoever she cheated on him with."

"That's possible," JJ decided. "If that's true, I can see Aaron keeping the baby. He'd never take out any anger he had at his ex-wife on an infant. He just isn't that kind of man. He wouldn't resent a baby of another man and would still treat her or him as his child. I don't think he would bother to try to find the father, because he might not be a good guy and Jack or Olivia would never understand losing their baby sister, especially Jack. Even if the guy that his ex-wife cheated on him with was a decent human being, well, Aaron probably wouldn't want to give the baby up, because he's the type to fall in love with him or her after they're born. I can see him loving the baby, even before it's born. I can see him resenting or hating Haley, even being furious at her for not being loyal, but to resent or hate a baby that had nothing to do with it, and was simply a byproduct of the cheating, no."

"Plenty of people wouldn't see it that way, you know," Sandy said.

"I know," JJ agreed, as she finished her breakfast that her mother had fixed. "I'm rather surprised that Haley left her children with Aaron though. I would have thought she would have fought for them."

"From all I've heard, Haley Hotchner is spiraling downwards," Sandy said. "Life in the spotlight is hard and some people can't handle that after awhile. Your private life is hardly private for the most part, especially if you're out in public. It could be as simple as she started not to be able handle the pressure or it could be something else."

"Aaron thought she was jealous that he made more then she did. He told me last night that he discovered in high school he had no talent for acting, so went into the other side of the business. He still loves movies and how they're made, but he never would've made a good actor," JJ said. "Actually, I can see Aaron fighting for custody for all of his kids, even if one of them isn't biologically related. I have no doubt he would've won, because not only does he make much more, he would just have to prove that Haley was incapable of looking after them, which shouldn't be too hard if all I've heard is true."

"Well, Haley Hotchner is hardly a big-name star," Sandy said. "She's mostly had bit parts, so yes, I can see her resenting that Aaron did better in his side of the business then she did. It happens all the time, especially in Hollywood. I can also see your Aaron fighting for custody of his kids. If he's a good father he would never allow Haley to have them if she's really going downhill. Children need love and support, not a mother who is slowly disintegrating. So many things can happen to young children whose parents don't watch them closely enough. They could have an accident in the kitchen, get into the bleach or some other household cleaner and drink it, which might kill them or might just put them in the hospital."

Both mother and daughter agreed on that and so JJ finished her breakfast and went to see her two boys.

~~~Aaron and JJ~~~

"This is really nice, Aaron," JJ said looking around the large condo. There were six bedrooms, which left two free, a large kitchen and dining room combination and a den. There were bathrooms attached to each of the suites, so really, it was quite large, about 4000 ft.² It was certainly a nice place to raise a family.

"Thanks, I've been thinking about buying a house for me and my kids," Aaron said. "Somewhere with a big backyard for them to play in. All of them like to be outdoors, particularly the oldest two and it's not often I can take them to the park. That's usually Jessica's responsibility."

"They're really cute and adorable kids," JJ said. She had met them several times over the last several weeks that she had been dating their father. Aaron had yet to meet her kids, but that was coming soon. Today, they were with their aunt, who had the day off.

"I think so," Aaron grinned.

JJ grinned, as she knew Aaron adored his kids, even though Trista didn't look a thing like Aaron or Haley for that matter or at least not much, because she had seen photographs. Not to mention her picture had been blasted all over the papers, though hose pictures were in black and white, not color.

JJ believed that her mother's theory was spot on and Trista shared the DNA of another man and she took after him in looks. Of course, it was very possible that someone in the family had dark red hair and green eyes, but JJ suspected that there were mostly black hair and dark brown eyes in the Hotchner family, though Jack had gotten his mother's blonde hair. Olivia had gotten her father's black hair and dark brown eyes, but JJ had to admit despite the blonde hair Jack looked a lot like Aaron so it was clear that they were related. Trista was the only one that didn't look a thing like Aaron and only a little like Haley.

"So what has you so deep in thought?" Aaron asked with a teasing smile.

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking," JJ teased right back.

"I'm going to get it out of you," Aaron said, starting to tickle her sides until she was laughing so hard that she was getting a cramp.

"Alright, alright, Stop! I'll tell you," JJ said, as she gasped, trying her best to get her back.

"So?" Aaron asked prepared tickle JJ again.

"I don't want to upset you, but I was thinking Trista doesn't look a thing like you or Haley. Well, she looks like Haley a little I suppose, at least from the colored photos I've seen, but not much."

"Ah! I was wondering when you would mention that," Aaron said not upset at all.

"You were waiting for me to bring it up," JJ realized.

"Yes, I was. You're one of the very few that I have allowed to meet my kids and I knew you would immediately notice that Trista didn't look a thing like me or Haley, as you're intelligent and observant. I'm very careful about who I introduce my kids too," Aaron chuckled. "However, I'm glad you decided to mention it on a day when the kids aren't present."

"I would never bring up such a delicate question in front of your kids," JJ protested. "It would only upset them I'm sure."

"The truth is, that I know Trista isn't mine, at least not in her DNA. Haley did cheat on me, several times, after all. When she was born she didn't look a thing like me. She already had the beginnings of red hair that has only darkened over the last few years to where it's now more auburn then it was when she was born. That doesn't mean, she's not mine in every other way, except biologically."

"I figured that," JJ said. "I was thinking your family ran to slightly olive skin, black hair and brown eyes, while Haley was blonde haired and blue eyes, as is her sister Jessica."

"There are some blonde and blue eye members of my family, my mother and my brother for instance, though Sean's is more of a sandy blonde instead of a pure blonde like yours. Before you ask, there is not any red hair and green eyes in my family at least not within the last 10 generations or so and I don't know about Haley's. We do have some Irish blood, but not enough to produce constant redheads, as it's a recessive gene."

"Which is where Jack gets his blonde hair," JJ murmured.

"Yes," Aaron said. "Jack looks a great deal like me despite the blonde hair and the blue eyes."

"It doesn't matter if Trista is not yours biologically, you still love her, that should be all that matters. It let's me know that you're willing to take in another man's kid and treat them with love, which means you'll accept my two and not treat them as if they're an inconvenience or a bother."

"No, I won't," Aaron promised. "If our relationship gets that far I'll adopt them with your permission."

"Well, that's for later," JJ said. "My two will fit right in, as they're nearly 3 now, so they'll be the youngest of the kids."

"They won't be for long, because I'd love to get you pregnant and have at least a couple by you."

"We'll see," JJ said. "I'm not against it, but I hate to say this, but there should be a prenup agreement that at least has a clause about you paying a certain amount of child support if we divorce. I'm not saying that's going to happen, but since you never know... I make plenty to support my two, but having three or four would be a bit much, especially with how expensive California, particularly Los Angeles is."

"I am intending to marry you for life," Aaron told her seriously. "With Haley, it was different, as I told you before. It was just infatuation and probably lust with her, but not really love. I was willing to be with Haley for the rest of my life, but her cheating was the last straw, especially when she got pregnant with another man's kid. I can forgive a great deal, because I know that a lot of people cheat on their spouses, especially in Hollywood. Cheating once might be a mistake, like if she was drunk for instance, but to make it a habit meant that she had no loyalty, to me or to her kids. She got pregnant by another man after all and while I love and adore her, she still doesn't share my DNA. I never cheated on Haley, not once, in all the years we were married."

"Alright then," JJ decided beyond pleased. She had to admit that she was falling in love with Aaron Hotchner, he was exactly the kind of man that she needed for herself and for her children. He was loyal, gentle and kind. He obviously adored children, as he treated his own with love and affection and the fact that he was so handsome certainly did not hurt, though it wasn't a requirement. He was willing to take in another man's kid and treat her as his own, just because Trista had been borne by his then wife, which told her all she needed to know about his ethics and personality. He did what was best for his kids...always, something a lot of parents didn't do.

The two of them had been dating for six weeks now, and JJ knew that she was already in love with him and had been even before he'd asked her for a date. She had seen him from a distance of the studio and thought he was very handsome, but he had never figured her feelings would go anywhere. She had assumed that they were just a dream, a fantasy, not reality. She had apparently been mistaken about that and she was happy that she had been, as Aaron Hotchner was everything she could want in a husband. He was loving, gentle and kind. He obviously adored children, and was generous to a fault. She could see herself being very happy with Aaron Hotchner for the rest of her life, as he didn't have the ethics of Will thank goodness. He was too honorable to do what Will had done, much too honorable to cheat on her, which was something she had known for a long time.

"I suppose that since you've introduced me to your kids I should introduce you to my two," JJ said finally coming to a decision.

"I would love to meet them," Aaron said. "I was wondering when you were going to introduce me, but I understand your caution where your kids are concerned."

"Yeah, they might have been an accident, but that doesn't mean I don't love them," JJ said.

"Of course not," Aaron agreed. "Will might've be a bastard, but that doesn't mean you don't love the kids he left you with, you would've had an abortion otherwise or left them in an orphanage."

JJ looked into Aaron's eyes and saw that he truly did understand.

"Marrying you will give me incentive to find a bigger place," Aaron added after moment. "While the kids love it here, everybody, except for possibly Trista will understand the need to move. With the addition of your twins we run out of room and if we want even one more we'll have to find some other place. I just didn't see the point of moving really, since there was plenty of room, for me and my three. I know my three have been wanting a big backyard they can play in, but there is always the park for that. I just didn't want to go to the trouble."

"I can certainly understand that," JJ agreed. "It's so much trouble to move unless it's absolutely necessary, not to mention expensive. We both have busy lives after all and it takes time to shop for a house, to have it painted and to buy furniture."

"Money doesn't matter," Aaron said. "I have more than enough to buy half a dozen houses if I wanted to."

That just told JJ that he was very wealthy, which wasn't really a surprise, as he was at the top of his game and studio producers made big bucks. Of course, she was at the top of hers too and pulled in quite a bit, but nowhere near a producer or one of the actors.

Aaron finished fixing lunch, not allowing JJ to help and put it on the table. Both JJ and Aaron understood that they would take their relationship to the next level, but there was no rush as far, as they were both concerned. They wanted to make truly sure they were suited to each other before they made it permanent.

Aaron had rushed things with Haley and he knew it and he wasn't going to go there this time. Luckily for him, Jennifer more than understood his caution, as she was the exact same way, mostly because of her kids.

~~~Aaron and JJ~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"JJ, I would like you to meet Spencer Reid. He's written quite a few good scripts mostly for sci-fi TV shows. He's won several awards. Spencer this is Jennifer Jareau."

"Hi," Spencer said rather shyly.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," JJ said shaking his hand, causing Spencer to blush all the way to the tips of his ears.

"I've been wanting to introduce you for sometime," Aaron said. "Spencer is very talented in writing scripts for sci-fi and fantasy."

"It's nice to meet you too, Miss Jareau," Spencer said politely.

"Just JJ will do," JJ said. "There's no reason to be so formal."

"JJ then," Spencer said after a pause. "It was nice to meet you, but I had better get back to work."

Aaron and JJ left and once they were out of earshot JJ asked, "Okay, what was the purpose of that meeting?"

"Nothing really, except to introduce you to someone I like very much and is a good friend. He's just incredibly shy, mostly around females. He does have some friends, me included, but anybody new just takes him awhile to warm up to."

"So he's not a people person or is at least shy around females and yet he works in this place where there is hundreds of people all over, even if he doesn't have anything to do with most of them."

"He's very talented and it took a lot to convince him to work for the studio," Aaron said. "He was originally going to join the FBI, the behavioral analyst unit and while I have no doubt he would've done good work, I can just see the other agents resenting him, because he's not the usual type and also because he was incredibly young at the time. I knew he would go far, as he had won several story contests in college and he was already very good writer, even though he wasn't quite 20. Once he graduated we had already signed a deal and he came to work for the studio. I paid to move him out here to California because he didn't have much money. His mother couldn't help as she is in a sanitarium in Las Vegas."

"And his father," JJ asked.

"His father is useless," Aaron snorted in contempt, shaking his head. "From what little Spencer has told me about him he abandoned his wife and children when Spencer was 10. I don't have many details on that. From what I understand William Reid, Spencer's father, refused to pay child support, even though he makes good money as an attorney, so Spencer had to figure out a way to take care of himself and his mother."

"Some of those writing contest come with big cash prizes," JJ realized.

"Yes, they do and he won quite a few of them. The money helped see him, and his mother through until he left at 14 to go to college. I didn't discover him until he was in college for several years, but one of his works caught my attention. It was very well written for a 16 year old and to prove it, it won the contest."

"So you mentioned children," JJ said.

"He has a sister," Aaron explained. "His sister is just as intelligent as he is and went to college at the same time. She lives in Los Angeles too, but didn't come to work for the studio. She also has a better social skills and is definitely more confident in herself then Spencer is. She made sure I knew what she would do to me if I did something she didn't like."

"A what? 16-year-old told you that?" JJ chuckled.

"18, nearly 19 actually, as she's only a little over a year younger. She's just very protective of her brother, which I can appreciate, since Spencer took care of her when the mother couldn't," Aaron said. "Both of them were nearly done with their college education by the time I discovered them. I think Spencer stayed a couple extra years at home until his sister was ready to go to college to. That's just a guess on my part though, but I can see him not wanting to leave her behind, to handle their mother on her own."

"So who looked after their mother with both of them gone?"

"They had an arrangement with some of the neighbors, to her make sure she ate at least, took a bath, got into fresh clothes. They were warned to be careful though as the mother could be violent if she didn't recognize them."

"So what kind of disease does she have?" JJ asked.

"Schizophrenia," Aaron said. "It's actually the sister, Rochelle, that told me that, once she realized I only had the best of intentions, as Spencer doesn't like to talk about it and I don't blame him. While Spencer won quite a bit in some of those contests, he had to choose carefully as a lot of them included public appearances. Some of those contacts you can win up to $10,000."

"That's a lot," JJ whistled appreciatively

"Yes, it is, but most of the contests he won had smaller prizes like 100 or 500 for the grand prize winner. It was certainly enough to buy groceries and clothes and things, so long as they were careful on what they spent, but not pay for utilities or the mother's medication. Once he got to college he could enter into the bigger contests, as he wasn't a child anymore, even if he was still young. He entered every contest he could he told me, mostly ones involving sci-fi and fantasy, as he loves shows like Star Trek and Dr. Who."

"Well, I think he did well for himself," JJ said. "He and his sister found a way to survive without resorting to thievery or some other crime to get money."

"Yes, he did. I'm really proud of him, even though I didn't know him back in those days. You don't want to know what I want to do to the father," Aaron added his expression rather upset.

"I can't blame you for being mad at the father, as he seems like lousy human being," JJ said. "I would never abandon my sons for anything."

"Yes, he is a lousy human being," Aaron chuckled appreciatively, though it came out sounding sardonic, instead of amused. "Spencer is making far more now than he ever would have in the FBI. He's paid quite well for every script he submits that's accepted and nearly all of them are. He might not make as much as I do, but then few people do. He works mostly from home. I knew he had come in today, which is why I wanted to introduce you."

"I would just like to inform the father how well his son and daughter are really doing and watch him have a heart attack," JJ said chuckling wickedly.

"While that would be very amusing, it's probably not a good idea," Aaron said. "I'm sure the father would try his best to get the money his children earned, as he just seems like that type. The type that is so sure that his children will never succeed in life and when they do wants at least a part of their hard work, just to make him go away. I can think of several things the father could do to try to get at least some of their money, including blackmail."

"I suppose that while I would like to see the father brought low it's not a good idea," JJ sighed in disappointment. "Spencer and his sister don't need the kind of trouble it would likely bring."

"No, it's not, though I wish we could do that," Aaron said. "In any case, Spencer and Rochelle paid me back for helping them with expenses once they had solid ground under their feet."

"So they probably think of you like a brother," JJ said. "You're not that much older 10 years or so. You helped look after their futures and they're bound to be grateful for that."

"More like fifteen for Spencer and 17 for Rochelle," Aaron snorted, with laughter in his voice "and yes, they were very grateful. I really didn't expect to be paid back, but both of them insisted and I didn't want to wound their pride. They didn't want to seem like they were just taking money from me, though borrowing is a different thing altogether. They both make good money now, more than enough to support themselves, even in California."

"I would love to meet the sister," JJ said.

"You will eventually," Aaron said. "I invite them to every dinner party I have. Spencer isn't really comfortable around a lot of people that he doesn't know, so I'm sure it's his sister that gets him to come. Also I only invite people that he knows well, when I invite him. David Rossi, he is one of the directors, Alex Blake who is one of the actresses, Emily Prentiss..."

"Oh, yes, I know Emily, she's one of my best friends," JJ said. "We've known each other since we were children."

"How do you think I learned about you," Aaron chuckled.

"Emily mentioned me," JJ said in realization. "I bet you anything she was trying to play matchmaker. That would be just like her."

"She showed me a picture and I was immediately attracted," Aaron admitted. "After that, I wanted to ask you out, so she kept me informed if you were dating or not."

JJ decided that she was going have to have a word with Emily about setting her up. Had Emily known that she had a crush on Aaron Hotchner? It was quite possible, as her friend was very perceptive.

"I know Alex to, just so you know, though I haven't known her as long as I've known Emily," JJ said. "We've become good friends. She isn't all arrogant, rude and demanding for one thing like so many actors and actresses are."

"Well, you would be familiar with most actors, since you design a lot of costumes," Aaron said. "There is also Penelope Garcia who is very good on computers and editing footage together. Derek Morgan, who is one of the stuntmen and is also a good friend, Jason Gideon and finally Kate Callahan."

"So you're good friends consists of half women," JJ said

"I can't help who I'm close to," Aaron shrugged. "I know what you're asking and I'll tell you that was one of Haley's major problems. She thought I was cheating on her with one or all of the women I know, but I respect talent and all of them are very talented in their different fields. I didn't go seeking those friendships they just happened."

"So Haley mistook your friendships for something more," JJ said believing Aaron, as he was just to honorable to cheat.

"Haley was jealous of all the beautiful stars I hung around. She was sure I was fucking every single one of them. I think part of her cheating had to do with revenge for supposedly cheating on her, even when she had no proof I was."

"Relationships can be so fucked up," JJ said shaking her head. "Humans are a jealous species."

"Yes, they can be," Aaron agreed. "I want someone that's going to trust I'm not cheating on them unless I actually am, as there are signs. Haley should've been able to see the signs and I told her I wasn't cheating on her, but she was so jealous and suspicious of every female I encountered, unless they were senior citizens, so that the fact, I wasn't cheating at all went right over her head."

"That's not really love then," JJ said and Aaron agreed. "When you really love someone you trust them to be loyal to you and trust that they aren't cheating on you unless they have proof you actually are. Haley probably listened to the rumors that went around about you and should have known that they were a load of tripe. Actors, actresses and movie people in general just love to gossip, but that doesn't mean that the gossip is true. Also those rags that call themselves newspapers just love to make up stories about people like you. Haley should've known you well enough to know that you weren't to type to cheat."

Aaron was nodding at what his girlfriend was saying because JJ was absolutely correct. Rumors did go around a movie studio and the tabloids were always looking for connections to famous stars. Whether it was true or not a lot of people believed it, including Haley.

"Let's just forget about Haley. She's out of my life. It doesn't matter if she gets jealous that I'm seeing someone else, as we are divorced now, so I can see anyone I like," Aaron said.

The two of them enjoyed a pleasant day together, as JJ met more people than she ever had before. People that normally didn't pay attention to someone like her, not because they were stuck up, but mostly, because they just didn't have time. There were a few though, that were very stuck up that JJ had met over the years and that she didn't want anything to do with.

Aaron couldn't blame her for that, as some actors or anybody really, could be stuck up, but so long as they were good at what they did people put up with them.

~~~Aaron and JJ~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Emily Prentiss you are in so much trouble," JJ told her friend tapping her foot as she stared at her.

The two of them were sharing lunch together, a common event, when they could manage to fit it in.

"Oh why?" Emily asked innocently. Emily had been expecting this confrontation for some time, she was only surprised it had taken so long, as her friend didn't like to be set up on blind dates and that was technically what she had done.

"You know perfectly well why," JJ told her. "What have I told you about setting me up on a date, as if the last time wasn't a disaster."

The last time that Emily had tried to set her up on a date it had gone wrong from the start. The guy that Emily had set her up with, had demanded to sleep with her after only the second date. He was arrogant, rude, demanding, though he could be sweet when he was in the mood. The last straw though, the one that had made JJ dump him was he had demanded that, she just dump her kids on her mother, so they could spend more time together. She had nearly kicked him out the door after that and he had been confused as to why. She had informed him that if he couldn't get along with her kids then he could just leave and not come back. She was well aware that some men didn't want to deal with another man's kids and in that way Aaron was as different as night and day from those men, which made her love him all the more.

When she had told Aaron about the incident, just a year or so ago he had laughed himself silly, not at that actor's demand, but at JJ's reaction to it. JJ had been like a mother bear protecting her cubs.

That actor had come back to the studio all confused as to what had happened with JJ and Aaron had heard that somebody had explained to him, that he didn't have the right to demand she just dump her kids on her mother, so they could spend more time together. Doing so, to any woman that loved her kids, was practically committing suicide. He was only lucky that JJ had only figuratively kicked him out, instead of beating him to a pulp.

That actor had been arrogant enough to assume that JJ would just dump her kids on her mother to take care of on a permanent basis.

JJ had told Aaron at the time what did that guy really expect? I mean that guy was as dense as a bag of bricks, if he really expected me to just dump Henry and Michael on my mom. Now, while she looks after them a lot, I will not be told that they are an inconvenience and that's basically what he did.

Aaron hadn't blamed her at the time and still didn't. No female would ever tell him to get rid of his kids, or at least dump them on someone else, a family member, a nanny or a neighbor, if they wanted to keep dating. That had happened a time or two and he had shown whoever his girlfriend was the door and told them very politely it was over.

"I didn't pick well last time," Emily admitted. "That doesn't mean that you don't need to keep trying to find someone."

"Well, your judgment was seriously lacking last time," JJ said with a sigh of resignation. "I don't know how you ever thought that we'd be a good match. Fredrick Spinelli was as dumb as a bag of bricks, arrogant, rude, conceited, demanding. Sure, he was handsome, but I'd rather have someone as ugly as the Hunchback of Notre Dame then somebody like him, someone who is arrogant enough to demand that I dump my kids on my mother permanently. At least Quasimodo was kindhearted."

"Alright, so I made a mistake," Emily said, holding up her hands placatingly. "I just want to see you dating a great guy and maybe eventually marrying him. I know you have Henry and Michael and I know you love them, but that's not everything to a happy life."

"Have you and my mother been talking," JJ asked only partly joking.

"No, why?" asked Emily curiously.

"Because she told me basically the same thing not too long ago," JJ said.

"Well then, if two people who care about you, have told you the same thing then maybe you should listen," Emily suggested.

JJ simply rolled her eyes and didn't answer.

"So your relationship with Aaron, isn't going well then?" Emily asked.

"It is actually," JJ admitted blushing a little

"I have known you had a crush on him for several years," Emily said.

"How? I never told anyone," JJ protested.

"Let's just say there are always signs no matter how much you try to hide them," Emily grinned at her smugly.

"You should know better than to try to set me up," JJ told Emily accusingly. "It's not like I can't find my own man."

"Then you should've done so instead of being an eunuch," Emily told her friend bluntly. "All you did was go to work, perhaps go somewhere for dinner with some of your friends and then come home."

"That's what you do when you have two small children to look after," JJ protested.

"Having two small children does not preclude you from having a boyfriend or in finding one," Emily lectured.

JJ sighed, as she tried her best to distract herself, so she didn't have to listen to Emily's lecture. She admitted she hadn't really tried after Henry and Michael had been born, as she had been to busy taking care of them and after Frederick Spinelli she had been kind of scared to try again. There were so many lousy arrogant, no good men out there after all and this was especially true in Hollywood, the makebelieve capital of the world.

"Enough already," JJ finally said, exasperatedly. "I've heard all this before and frankly, I'm tired of it. My life is my own and while I appreciate the fact that you think I need to get a boyfriend, I don't need any help. I don't need one of my best friend's trying to matchmake."

"Well, now, you do have a boyfriend," Emily said in obvious satisfaction. "And that's all thanks to me."

"Alright, so it is and yes, our relationship is going well," JJ said for the second time. She should've known not to argue with Emily, she nearly always won, as she was very stubborn when she knew she was right.

"Aaron's already said that he wants to make it a permanent thing and while I would like that we'll just have to see how things go. If this doesn't work out I want your promise that you won't try to matchmake again at least not without telling me," JJ demanded.  
"I can't see it not working out, as I've worked for Aaron long enough to know that he's a good guy, a steady guy and will adore your twin sons. Quite frankly, I never knew what he saw in Haley, even though I wasn't around when he married her. She always struck me as suspicious of every female that crossed her boyfriend's or husband's path and also temperamental. One of those that would demand a lot of attention from anyone she was dating. She was always very suspicious when Aaron had some of his closest friends in the business over for dinner, since at least half of them are female. Hell! She was even suspicions of Rochelle Reid who is at least 15 years younger than Aaron."

"She is 17 years younger," JJ said. "Aaron just introduced me to her brother a few days ago. He seems like a nice guy, just really shy."

"Yeah, I've met him. He is a nice guy, just really shy as you said, especially around females," Emily said.

"You interested in him?" asked JJ knowing the signs.

"I really like him, but he's so shy," Emily sighed. "He goes out of his way to avoid me at those dinners. I'm pretty sure he knows I'm interested, but probably figures that I won't be once I get to know him. I don't know why he's so shy, but I suspect, it has a lot to do with his childhood or could just be his personality.

"Probably partly his childhood," JJ said pensively. "Aaron told me some things and let's just say his father is a bit of a bastard. I could be wrong, but I wouldn't be surprised if the father went out of his way to breakdown his self-confidence or at least didn't help him build any. Parents after all have great impact on their children."

"That's true," Emily said. "I might have to ask him out instead of waiting for him to do so."

"He'll never ask you out Emily, you should know that," JJ said shaking her head. "He's just too shy. He could barely speak to me when Aaron introduced me. At least he knows you better than he does me, so he'll probably won't be quite as shy."

"I think I'll have to do that then," Emily decided.

"There's a good chance he'll turn you down you know," JJ one time Emily nodded.

"Yes, I am aware," Emily said. "Still, I'm going to try. He's the first guy I've really been interested in for awhile. He's really intelligent for one thing, though that's not what attracted me, it is a bonus. He's really kind, one of the kindest people I've ever known."

"How do you know that?" JJ asked.

"I've seen it," Emily said. "He's actually not shy most situations, just quiet, but around females he's definitely shy. He's good with kids, as I've seen him with Aaron's three occasionally and also he was very kind to the children on tour that came with their parents."

That was rather interesting, JJ thought. Spencer would never be able to live his life, get out, go places, if he was shy in every aspect of life. A lot of men were shy around women, especially beautiful ones. JJ believed if she and Spencer spent some time together he'd eventually come to see her as a sister, like Rochelle. She was dating Aaron Hotchner after all and therefore, she wasn't available for anybody else, unless Aaron and her broke up, which wasn't too likely, as the man in question had made his intentions known. She had to admit that he had a good chance of her agreeing to marry him, as she was already more than halfway in love with the man.

"No more interference in my love life, Emily," JJ ordered. "I'm serious here."

"I won't have to so long as your relationship with Aaron goes well," was all Emily said, making no promises.

"I will not agree to go out on a date with anybody else you select," JJ said. "Of course, I know that probably won't be necessary, but still, you never know. If I had known in advance that you tried to matchmake me and Aaron, then I probably would've refused out of sheer principle and just because I don't like to be set up."

Emily stared at her friend and saw she was serious and had to admit that most people didn't like interference in their love lives, but still, that was a bit much.

"You actually would've turned down a date from Aaron Hotchner, who you've had a crush over several years, just because I set you up?" Emily asked in astonishment. "Are you crazy?"

"No, I just don't like anybody interfering in my love-life," JJ said. "If anybody's going to ask me its going to be on their own, with no help from anybody, even a best friend."

"All I did was show him your picture," Emily said, exasperatedly. "I didn't encourage him or anything, so Aaron basically, asked you out on his own. He's the one that became interested."

"You also gave him information on whether or not I was dating," JJ reminded Emily. "I would call that interfering."

"Information he could have discovered on his own. You know how rumors go around the studio," Emily swiftly replied. "I didn't tell him anything really personal JJ, I would never do that."  
"Alright, fine," JJ conceded, giving into her friend, just like she always did, especially since she knew that Emily had the best of intentions. Her friend just wanted her to find a great guy and settle down, perhaps have another couple of children

~~~Aaron and JJ~~~

JJ sipped her glass of wine, as she listened to the conversation going on around her. Aaron had wanted to throw a dinner party with her as hostess and she had protested saying that she was hardly fit for the role. Plus, it also implied things, that everybody present would have no trouble understanding. It implied that Aaron intended to make her a permanent part of his life, as Aaron wasn't the type to have dinner parties with only a temporary girlfriend. JJ had given in eventually, because she knew that she'd never get over Aaron's loss if he dumped her, but since he had made his intentions plain JJ didn't see that happening. JJ had met Penelope Garcia that Aaron had mentioned and found that she liked the bubbly woman a great deal. She suspected that Penelope was usually always cheerful and if she was not something was seriously wrong. JJ could see them becoming great friends just like her, Emily and Alex.

JJ actually wished they had met several years ago, but it was enough that they had met now due to Aaron wanting to introduce to all his closest friends. She could actually see why Haley had been so jealous, as all the women were beautiful, but then, most women weren't ugly hags, even if they weren't traditionally gorgeous.

That just told JJ that Haley hadn't been secure in her marriage to Aaron, because she had seen any interaction with other women, through the eyes of jealousy and suspicion, instead of for what it really was and that was friendship. Most of these women were in relationships anyway and Haley apparently hadn't known that Aaron would never poach another female from someone else. It was why he had waited until she was free to ask her out.

"Having fun?" Aaron asked with a smile.

"I'm not sure fun is what I would call it," JJ said quietly. "I don't like being put on display like I'm some kind of ornament."

"You'll have to get used to that I'm afraid," Aaron sympathized. "Most people will figure that I married you, not because I love you, but because I needed help to raise my children or because I wanted someone to warm my bed. They will likely never consider the fact that if I just wanted somebody to warm my bed I could have a dozen females at my beck and call if I so desired. I don't have to marry anyone just to have sex, as I have no lack of females that would love just to sleep with me and therefore, help their own careers, because if they're smart they can use that as leverage to get better pay or better parts in different TV shows or movies."

"Believe me, I know," JJ said with an expression of distaste. "I know very well that's just Hollywood and most people will make assumptions. It doesn't mean I have to like it. I have been in the tabloids more over the last couple of months then I have in all the rest of my life combined. Considering I was never in the papers until we started dating that ought to tell you something. My life has been gone over with a fine toothcomb and even my twins got mentioned, paparazzi speculating on where they came from, since I had never been married. Luckily, they haven't found out about Will yet and hopefully, they won't."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that," Aaron said. "The paparazzi don't know how to give somebody their privacy, especially when you're dating the studio producer of one of the biggest studios in Los Angeles."

"Maybe I should stop dating you then, so my life will go back to normal," JJ suggested only halfway joking. She wasn't used to having her private life gone over looking for dirt.

"If that's what you want then I'll understand," Aaron said trying not to look upset at that. He really could understand JJ's point of view though. Her private life had been dragged through the mud over the last few months, as the paparazzi never got tired of looking for deep dark secrets. JJ wasn't used to having her life exposed for the public to digest.

"Of course, that's not what I want, you idiot," JJ chastised him, punching his arm lightly. "I was mostly joking, though not completely. Those paparazzi need to learn to respect a person's privacy though."

"It'll die down soon," Aaron said, more than relieved, that JJ wasn't willing to break up with him, so her life could go back to normal. This showed him that she truly cared about him and very likely loved him, though neither had said the words yet. Considering though, that he had made his intentions plain and JJ was a smart lady, she likely knew his feelings. She knew he was a careful man, not only with his kids, but with himself.

"I certainly hope so," JJ said rather fervently. "Dragging my name through the mud is one thing, but when they start on my kids and wonder about their origins...That's just one step to far for me. They are hardly old enough to defend themselves, so that means it's up to me."

"I can certainly understand that," Aaron agreed. "I was actually surprised you didn't punch that fella in the nose when he questioned you about your twins. You looked ready to rend him limb from limb."

"That guy is lucky that I got control of my temper, or I could have given him several broken bones," JJ said practically growling, as she remembered the confrontation and that idiot paparazzi that had gotten in her face.

"I think you frightened him," Aaron chuckled.

"I intended to," JJ smirked. "I might be very mild-mannered and nice most of the time, but when it comes to my kids I can be very protective."

"So can I of mine," Aaron agreed, kissing JJ cheek. "This is why I try to keep them out of the spotlight. I let very few people meet my kids and those that do know better then to mention them to others, especially the paparazzi. Anybody who gives those vultures personal information about them will soon be facing charges. Invasion of privacy for one, emotional trauma for another. I understand and accept that my name will be in the papers, because it's just part of the business. I knew what I was getting into when I chose this profession for my life, but my kids are different."

"I can't blame you," JJ agreed wholeheartedly. "I feel the same way about mine."

This was something she and Aaron agreed on 100%. They would protect their kids from the idiots of the world and that especially included reporters who should've known better, since kids could hardly defend themselves. Aaron could hem the paper that they worked for in so many lawsuits that they would regret ever going after his kids. Freedom of the press be damned, but then his kids or hers for that matter were minors and therefore, they should be off limits from people speculating about them.

"I suppose I should get out there and mingle," Aaron said reluctantly.

"I suppose I should too," JJ admitted, just as reluctant. "I'm hardly being a good hostess with me over here in a relatively dark corner hiding."

"I don't blame you really, you're not used to being on display," Aaron said. "Still, I didn't invite anybody that should annoy you, just my closest friends and associates. My apartment isn't really big enough for more than a dozen or so anyway. There's plenty of time for you to meet others that I'm not as close to, but who I have to associate with for various reasons. I can't really afford to offend a lot of people whether I like them all that much or not."

"We are going to have to invite those people to our wedding, aren't we?" JJ asked with a perturbed expression.

"Yes, we are, unfortunately," Aaron said thrilled that JJ had mentioned their wedding, as it meant that she did love him and wanted to marry him. Now, was not the time to bring up that revelation however, not with all the people milling around. He would ask her if she meant it later, once they were alone and their guests had left, though JJ wasn't usually the type to say things like that unless she meant them.

Both Aaron and JJ came out of their relatively quiet corner to mingle with their guests, though JJ headed straight for Rochelle Reid, as she had been wanting to meet her, ever since Aaron had introduced her to her brother.

She was going to try her best to set Emily up with Spencer since she knew her friend was interested. Emily wouldn't even be able to protest considering that her friend had set her up twice and JJ believed that deserved a little revenge. Alright, it was a relatively harmless revenge, since she knew Emily really liked the writer. Still, JJ believed that her friend deserved some form of payback for her meddling in her love life.

JJ figured that Rochelle was probably the only one that could get her brother to go out on a date with Emily, as she doubted even Aaron could get him to budge. She doubted Aaron would try either, as he wouldn't want to interfere in Spencer's life, at least in that way. For one thing, it might wreck their relationship or at least damage it, so JJ was going to have to do this on her own.

She finally cornered Rochelle and introduced herself. Both got to chatting and JJ found her very intelligent interesting young woman and really they weren't that far apart in age at all, not like her and Aaron anyway.

Finally, Rochelle agreed to try to gently convince or brother to accept a date from Emily, but she warned JJ that it wasn't going to be easy. She explained that their father had been so crappy that he hadn't done anything for his son and had in fact, deliberately said untrue things. Things that had stuck with Spencer ever since, due mostly to his eidetic memory.

JJ had been grateful that at least that Rochelle had been willing to try.

Finally, the evening ended and ushered everyone out the door. He then offered JJ one of the guestrooms.

"I think instead that we can share your room if that's okay with you," JJ suggested a little boldly.

"That's more than okay with me," Aaron grinned widely. "There should be a spare nightgown in the guest room, as people have left stuff here when they stayed over."

"I bet you Haley didn't like it when guests stayed, particularly females, considering how jealous and suspicious she was," JJ chuckled.

"Not very much, but since I slept with her and not them, she couldn't really legitimately say anything or at least not anything that would've been polite. The nightgown might be a little big on you, but it's been a laundered and it should be okay for one night."

"Okay, thanks," JJ said. "Mom knew I might not be home tonight so she won't worry."

"So been planning this all along, Miss Jareau," Aaron asked teasingly. "Have you been planning to seduce me?"

"Do you really need to be seduced, Mr. Hotchner?" JJ asked with a saucy wink and a swing of her hips.

"Not at all, Miss Jareau," Aaron said, not trying to conceal his eagerness. "I've been wanting to make love to you for quite sometime, but it's late, so I think that can wait until the morning. Jessica won't bring the kids back at least until noon, because she knew what we had planned for tonight."

"I'll look forward to it, Mister Hotchner," JJ said with a sexy wink. "If you'll just show me where that nightgown is I would appreciate it. It shouldn't take me too long to get ready for bed.

"Take your time, as I know you need to take your makeup off and there should be supplies for that in one of the guest bathrooms."

"Well, you just thought of everything, haven't you?" JJ said amused.

"It used to belong to Haley, but I didn't see any point of throwing it out," Aaron shrugged. "The two of you share basically the same coloring and the stuff to remove it is the same for all kinds of makeup, so I just decided to keep it in case some female guest needed it. I didn't see any point of throwing out hundreds of dollars worth of product when somebody else could probably use it."

"Well, you're very thrifty, I see," JJ said.

"I can be," Aaron said. "I know I have plenty of money to burn, but if something that was left here can be used by someone else, then I store it somewhere and don't throw it out, unless it spoils or something."

"Well, I think that's a very good policy," JJ decided. "I suppose some people would be grossed out about somebody else's makeup remover, but I am more practical. I do not want to fall asleep with all this gunk on my face, because it will only become smeared overnight and be even more difficult to remove. I do not want to look like a panda bear."

"And why not? Panda bears are cute and adorable," Aaron teased her.

JJ simply glared at him and Aaron fell silent, knowing he was close to getting in serious trouble.

"If you'll just show me where those supplies are, I'll join you in bed presently," Was all JJ said, once she was sure Aaron wasn't going to continue to tease her about looking like a panda. Aaron wiped the imaginary sweat off is brow when JJ wasn't looking, knowing that he had avoided getting in trouble.

He'd know better from now on, then to tease her about looking like a panda, though he couldn't understand why Jennifer was so insulted at the thought of looking like a cute panda bear. Every woman was different he knew, so he just shrugged. He would know better next time then to tease JJ about that, as he would never deliberately hurt her feelings.

~~~Aaron and JJ~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"I really like your girlfriend," Dave told his longtime friend.

Dave had met JJ at the dinner party that he had thrown mainly to introduce all his closest friends to his girlfriend. JJ had impressed him with how intelligent she was, how kind and sensible and it was clear that she adored Aaron along with his children of course. She was no Spencer Reid, but then, few were. Being a genius wasn't a requirement for dating Aaron Hotchner or anybody for that matter, which was a good thing, because while there was a lot of intelligent people in the world most of them couldn't match Spencer or his sister for sheer brains. Not to mention a lot of geniuses were arrogant in the extreme, something that Spencer and his sister were not.

The two of them were sharing lunch in a quiet little café, that catered to those at the movie studios.

"Thank you, I've been wanting to ask her for a date for sometime," Aaron said as he ate his breakfast with relish.

"So how is it working out?" Dave asked.

"Is working out fine," Aaron said. "She's exactly who I want to marry. Emily's the one that let me know about her, as the two of them have been friends since childhood. She's intelligent, tender and kind and my kids adore her. You know how careful I am about who I introduce my kids too."

"So...Emily was matchmaking," Dave said amused.

"Not precisely no," Aaron said shaking his head. "She told me that if she'd really tried that, JJ would probably reject my offer of a date, as she apparently hates being set up, even by her best friend. All she did was show me her picture and kept me informed on whether she was with anyone or not. Once he found out that Emily had been involved I'm sure best friend or not she at least got a lecture about interfering in her love life. JJ might seem all sweet and kind, but she does have a tough side and can be quite fierce."

"That doesn't surprise me at all," Dave snorted. "I heard all about what she nearly did to that paparazzi."

"That guy had it coming," Aaron said totally unsympathetically. "Not only is JJ not used to being in the spotlight, bringing up her kids was a mistake, as that made it personal and she can be as fierce as a mother bear protecting her cubs. It isn't like having kids out of wedlock is unusual in Hollywood, so that paparazzi should have left them out of it."

"Yes, I saw and that guy was lucky to escape without at least one broken bone," Dave snorted in contempt. "That guy was an idiot to personalize his questions, by digging into JJ's private life."

"Yes, he was, so he deserved having the life scared out of him," Aaron agreed with a fierce grin, one that was returned. Aaron then added thoughtfully, "I chose this life, so I knew what I was getting into, but JJ is mostly not in the spotlight, so she doesn't know how to react to all the public attention. I thought she was handling it pretty well, until that idiot brought up her kids, trying to get a reaction out of her I'm sure. When we get married...well, if we do...any reporter that brings up my kids will be hemmed in so many lawsuits that they will regret bringing them up in the first place. I'll have my lawyer hem that reporter's paper in so many legal suits that they'll leave our kids alone from then on. I can think of half a dozen to throw at them right off the top of my head and I'm sure my lawyer can think of more. After my lawyer is done the owner, the editor and the reporter in question will be hemmed in so many lawsuits they'll apologize very publicly and never go after our kids again."

Dave knew that Aaron would adopt JJ's twins with their mother's permission of course, so they could truly be one family. That was just the way Aaron Hotchner operated, as his friend was just to honorable to do anything else. He would never allow JJ's twins to feel unwanted or unloved. He was already a great father to his three and Dave knew very well that the youngest Trista wasn't really related to his friend just Haley, not that that mattered to Aaron.

"That's the way to do it," Dave said approvingly. "That'll teach them about bringing up someones kids or any other minor, especially from somebody who could own the paper if they cared to. That paparazzi was an idiot and got a reaction alright, though probably not the one he was expecting. He'll know better next time, unless he really is a complete idiot," Dave commented and Aaron nodded. "So I also heard that she tried to date Frederick Spinelli," Dave added.

"That was somebody that her friend tried to set her up with," Aaron admitted. "From what JJ told me it went wrong from the start."

"So I heard," Dave said chuckling. "What did Spinelli expect when he suggested she just dump her twins on her mother permanently? I mean really, he's usually not that idiotic, but he sure was that time."

"No, I just think, its because he's sure of his desirability, that any female will do what he demands. I will admit he's handsome enough, but with the personality of a skunk. He's arrogant, rude, demanding. He's caused more trouble on movie sets then a lot of other actors and a lot of them are temperamental. Also most of the females he dates, don't have any children I'm sure."

"Well, he is a good actor, not that that excuses his attitude," Dave said.

"Yes, he is, and that's the only reason that I give into most of his ridiculous demands. He's highly temperamental, a lot like Haley in that way," Aaron said.

Dave didn't comment, as he'd had a front row seat for the rather tumultuous divorce. Dave was actually surprised that Aaron had put up with Haley's cheating for so long. When that cheating had actually produced a baby that was clear from the beginning wasn't Aaron's that had been the last straw for his friend.

"So are you going to ask her to marry you?" Dave asked.

"Oh...eventually," Aaron said.

"Why eventually?" Dave asked, confused. "You love her, she loves you so what's the problem? I mean she really loves you. You, yourself just described her as kind and tender."

"I rushed things with Haley all those years ago," Aaron tried to explain. "I just want to make sure of her feelings before we take that final step."

"Aaron, I can tell you right now that JJ is nothing like Haley," Dave said shaking his head in amazement at Aaron's obtusement. "I only talked to her for a few minutes at the dinner party, but I can tell you right now, that you have chosen well. She isn't like your former wife at all. She's loyal and kind. It's clear that she adores her boys, just by how she talks about them and by extension that usually means she's good with children. You just told me yourself that your children adore her and children can usually sense when someone is not what they seem."

"Well, I did tell her that I wanted to make it permanent and I meant it," Aaron admitted after moment. "She knows that Trista isn't mine biologically and told me I had done the right thing. You know what some women would have said if they knew that Trista and I don't share blood."

"They would want you to locate the father and send her back to him," Dave said immediately. "Or demand you drop her off at an orphanage or a hospital."

Hospitals were safe havens and any new mother or father for that matter could drop a child off at one and not face any charges, though that was really newborns only, not four, nearly five olds.

Actors, or humans in general could be childish, demanding, selfish and arrogant. Hollywood people could be all four, with towering egos the size of Australia as well. Actors, especially lived in a world of makebelieve, as they had to act out whatever part they had been hired to play and make it believable.

"That's at an absolute minimum," Aaron agreed with a grimace.

"That ought to tell you right there that she's a good person," Dave said. "Do you really think that she would put up with being in the spotlight if she didn't truly care for you? She's used to living a nice, quiet, basically normal life, especially for someone who works around a movie studio, with all the actors, directors and other people that keep the place running. So what's the problem? It's not usually like you to waffle so much."

"I just don't want to make another mistake," Aaron admitted. "You know what Haley did to me."

"Yes, I do and I'll tell you again when I told you then. Haley was an idiot and I thought you never should've married her. I could tell from the moment I met her that she was temperamental like a lot of the actors that I work with and also suspicious of every female you hung around with, even though it's part of the job to schmooze with people and not all those people are going to be male."

"No, a great many of them are not," Aaron admitted relaxing. "You're right. I already love JJ so much and I'm nearly positive she feels the same."

"Trust me, she is totally different from Haley. She doesn't have a temperamental bone in her body for one thing. She won't make demands of you like Haley used to, and she doesn't seem like she's unreasonable. I suppose if she gets pregnant it's possible, but other than that I don't see her as whining all the time."

"We can forgive her for being temperamental if she's carrying my child," Aaron said his lips twitching. "We both know that pregnant women can be unreasonable."

"I wouldn't tell JJ that, not unless you want to get your butt kicked," Dave said smiling.

"I won't," Aaron agreed his lips switching. "I'm not stupid."

"Now, you need to get off your butt and propose to that lovely lady, before she believes that you don't love her like she does you. Also, don't you think all your friends know how you feel about her considering you aren't usually one to display just a temporary girlfriend. In other words, you don't have dinner parties with somebody you don't intend on making a permanent part of your life. I know that some people would do exactly that, but not you."

"You know me so well," Aaron said with a wary twisted his mouth. "I knew what people would think if I had that dinner party with JJ as hostess."

"Well then," Dave asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, Alright," Aaron gave in, because he knew his old friend was very right. "You've convinced me to do what I wanted to any way before my attack of doubt stopped me."

"Everyone has doubts, Aaron, even big time producers," Dave said, "but you need to charge ahead, especially if you know you're doing the right thing. Yes, you had some trouble with Haley, and that's bound to leave anyone with doubts about relationships, but you have to push through them unless you want to live the rest of your life alone. Something that wouldn't be my choice, especially if you are lucky enough to find love. True love is a rare and precious commodity and something that is very hard to find in this business."

Aaron was nodding at his friend's words, because it was very true. Finding true love in Hollywood, which was basically the makebelieve capital of the world was very hard to do. There was lust, desire and attraction, but those emotions often never lasted, not without true friendship at least.

He and JJ had become good friends over the last few months, and even if their relationship didn't work out he knew they would remain friends, which was a hard thing to do in this business.

"Good, I will expect to hear an announcement any day now," Dave said pleased. "I just want you to be happy and having a wife that loves you and that you return that affection makes this kind a life easier to bear."

Aaron nodded, because Dave was right and he knew it. The two old friends parted ways after Dave had paid for lunch with Aaron protesting. Finally, Aaron gave in just rolled his eyes, as he knew how stubborn his friend could be, but was determined to find a way to pay him back.

Dave simply gave him a look causing Aaron to sigh in fond exasperation.

~~~Aaron and JJ~~~

Review folks! Please, as you'll inspire me to write more stories! Just one more chapter to go!


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Epilogue

Jennifer Jareau and Aaron Hotchner were married in the wedding of the year. There were many actors, directors and other producers there. Aaron knew many people, as he had been in the business ever since he had finished college and JJ also knew many people due to her important job as costume designer. She'd had to design costumes for many movies and tv shows over the years so she knew many actors and directors, and other movie people.

The guest list was absolutely enormous, with hundreds of people there.

Aaron and JJ put up with it all with an amazing amount of patience, as both would have preferred to get married quietly, but when you were in the movie business that usually wasn't possible, because so many movie people were too much in the public eye.

Sandy, JJ's mother was absolutely thrilled with her daughter getting married, even if the two had dated only for a few months. She knew Aaron was a good man and that should be all that mattered and also that her daughter was incredibly happy. Sandy was the only one that knew besides, JJ and Aaron of course, that her daughter was pregnant. Sandy was sure that many people would assume Aaron and JJ had married because of the pregnancy, but if they did then they were idiots, if they couldn't see how happy the two of them were together. Besides, a lot of females in the movie business got pregnant and didn't marry the father of their child, so hopefully, nobody would assume that was the reason that two of them were marrying. This was Hollywood and it wasn't considered as much of a sin to have a child out of wedlock in the movie business and this was also the 21st Century where such things were more acceptable.

Emily, of course, was the maid of honor, and Dave was the best man. Emily had also brought a date in the form of Spencer Reid, who had been unable to resist the beautiful brunette, who he'd had a gigantic crush on for sometime. He had always avoided her, because he didn't want to possibly reveal his hidden feelings on accident.

He had been going to turn her down until his sister had told him that if he wanted to be alone for the rest of his life and to go ahead and make himself miserable. She might not be around forever, as she might get married herself and then what was he going to do, except be a lonely old man? Why should he give his father any control over him, even if William Reid had no idea where his children had gotten to, nor would he care if he did. He also wouldn't care what kind of damage he had done to his son. It was his sister that had finally gotten Spencer to accept a date from the beautiful brunette. Now, he wouldn't willingly be parted from Emily without a fight. Emily had also been very happy at this turn of events, as she had already been halfway in love with Spencer Reid. Now, that Spencer had someone that truly loved him and not just as a sibling, but romantically, well, it had done wonders for his self confidence in himself.

The Minister pronounced: 'You may kiss the bride' and the wedding was over, though there was still the reception to get through before they could finally escape.

"Happy, Mrs. Hotchner?" Aaron asked, his new wife, as he and JJ twirled confidently on the dance floor.

"Absolutely," JJ said snuggling into her husband's arms. "I only wish we could get out of here."

"I don't blame you," Aaron agreed softly kissing her ever willing lips. "We both would have preferred to get married quietly, but you know why that wasn't possible."

"Yeah, I do," JJ sighed. "You can't afford to offend the people in the business and neither can I."

"You have to put up with a lot of stuff when you go into such a business that keeps you in the public eye," Aaron said.

"I suppose," JJ said.

"Don't worry we can get out of here soon," Aaron promised her with a wink. "And then, I'm going to sweep you away for a month of fun and sun in Mexico."

"I can hardly wait," JJ said smiling. "Just a month with you and me, no children, no people with various problems..."

"I'm looking forward to it too," Aaron promised. "Your mother has been a godsend and my three adore her, which also relieves the pressure on Jessica."

"Jessica and my mother have the children well in hand and will make sure to look after them while we are gone. Henry and Michael get along great with your three, especially Trista, since she's the closest to them in age."

"Well, Jack, especially has been wanting another brother and now he has two," Aaron said smiling.

"With another one on the way," JJ said patting her tummy. She wasn't showing yet, but then she was only about a month along. "So what are you hoping for, a boy or a girl?"

"I'm actually hoping for another boy, since I only have Jack," Aaron admitted. "I suppose I also have Henry and Michael, that I'm already in the process of adopting. Still, having another boy with both our DNAs would be really nice, though I wouldn't object to another girl either. Basically, it doesn't really matter what we get, as I'll be happy with whatever, because hopefully, we'll have another in two or three years."

JJ was nodding at this.

"I'm willing to get pregnant at least twice more after this, so long as we space them apart at least 2 to 3 years. If you are want more then that we will have to talk about it."

"Well, I'm very happy you feel that way," Aaron grinned adorably. "I was thinking two or three would be plenty, but I wouldn't mind four or five."

"I might have twins again, as my doctor told me that was very possible, but since you're different man from Will I can't say for sure."

"That would be great," Aaron said enthusiastically.

"Don't get too enthusiastic, because while it's possible it might not happen. The doctor just said I had more of a chance of having twins, because I've already had them once before and for my first pregnancy ever, which is pretty unusual," JJ cautioned him.

"I can hope," Aaron said.

"Yes, you can," JJ laughed, as the two of them kissed, just as the song ended.

She was so happy and she would be glad to be with Aaron for the rest of her life. She would happily bear him several children, as she was only in her early 30s and she knew her mom would be thrilled if she had at least three or four with Aaron, plus Henry and Michael.

She was also going to adopt Aaron's three, just as he was going to adopt her sons, something that Aaron had readily agreed to, as he thought it was wise in case something happened to him. Haley had signed over her parental rights, because Aaron threatened to sue her for her cheating on him several times over the years and also for trying to kidnap his kids out of their private school. Haley was currently in rehab for drug abuse.

The two abandoned the dance floor, so they could get some food that was on side table.

"Here's to the start of our life together Mrs. Hotchner," Aaron said, as he toasted her with a glass of wine, while JJ clinked her glass with his, but hers had cider in it, since she was pregnant, even if no one but them and her mother knew it.

"Yes, here is to the start of our lives together, hopefully with many children."

"What do you mean by many?" Aaron asked, pouting adorably.

"Probably not as many as you're thinking," JJ laughed. "I told you I was going to get pregnant three times and we'll have to see after that, as it depends on many factors."

"How easily each pregnancy goes, age and the doctor's recommendation," Aaron listed easily.

"Exactly," JJ agreed chuckling. "Some women just aren't suited to give a birth more than once or twice or something goes wrong, but while I didn't exactly have an easy time with my twins it also wasn't that hard either."

"Well, here's to a trouble free pregnancy," Aaron toasted her, taking a sip of his wine.

"And several more after that," JJ said, as the two of them clinked glasses again.

The two were silent, as they observed everybody around them and it was a miracle that no one was trying to talk to either one of them and were leaving them in peace, then Aaron saw Dave redirecting peoples attention and it appeared that Emily was helping him.

"Well, that's why nobody's approached us to bother us on this happy day," Aaron said pointing at Dave and Emily.

"I wondered why we were being left in peace," JJ admitted. "People can be so rude that they just have to talk to you, even on your wedding day. I know it is just part and parcel of the business, but that doesn't mean it isn't rude."

"Believe me, I agree," Aaron snorted. "The same thing happened on my wedding day to Haley and I wasn't studio producer back then, no, I was just the assistant producer. I was up and coming sure and pretty close to my goal, but I hadn't quite reached it yet, but that was over 15 years ago now. I've been the head honcho for more then ten years now and I think I've done pretty well."

"Now you are one of the most popular producers in the business, so of course people have to talk to you not caring that this is supposed to be a day for happiness not business," JJ added.

"Thank God, for David Rossi and Emily Prentiss," Aaron said quietly. "We will have to find a way to thank them for protecting us from the vultures at least for one day."

"I think Emily is doing it to apologize for setting me up," JJ said.

"That's possible or maybe it's because you convinced Rochelle to convince her brother to go out with Emily," Aaron said amused.

"You know about that?" JJ asked unable to stop herself from blushing.

"I know many things," Aaron told JJ in amusement, grinning adorably at her.

"Why haven't you said anything before?" JJ asked.

"That was no point really. I wanted to knock Spencer's head against the wall occasionally, as I was well aware Emily feelings, but I also didn't want to wreck my relationship with him, so I stayed out of it. It was painful to watch Emily pining after him and to watch Spencer trying to avoid her, because he didn't want to reveal how much he liked her. Now though, I don't think either one will be parted from the other without a major battle and I have no doubt who the victor will be if that were to occur."

"Well, you're more observant than I am then, as I had no idea that Emily had any feelings for him."

"You didn't know him at the time," Aaron reminded. "You had never seen the two of them together."

"True," JJ agreed, taking a sip of her cider.

"I'm glad you thought about going to his sister, because nobody knows you as well as a sibling. If anybody can get someone like Spencer to listen to reason its a brother or sister."

"It's a good thing he had a sister then," JJ said amused "Or he might never have come out of his shell."

"Yes, it is," Aaron grinned, as he kissed her cheek. "Emily has done wonders for Spencer's self-confidence, at least where females are concerned."

"Even I had noticed and I don't know him as well as you do," JJ said.

"So long as the relationship goes well I can see him getting out more and that can only be a good thing. His sister might decide to move out, get married, have a family and then he would be alone," Aaron said. "I can see him isolating himself even more than he does without his sister there too constantly probe him to get out of the house."

JJ was nodding at this as she know that the two siblings lived in the same apartment that had two bedrooms. They could afford better nowadays, but had seen no point in moving, as they claimed they didn't need that much space. JJ had visited a couple of times with Aaron and the place was absolutely covered in bookcases, as both Reids were avid readers and had the money to indulge their hobby.

"Emily said he's confident is most ways, except around women like me at least until he gets to know them," JJ said.

"That's true enough, but he still lives a pretty isolated life, and as far as I know, doesn't get out much. I think the reason he doesn't like to come to those dinner parties is because Emily was always there. Now, that they are dating though, any objection he might have had before will likely be nonexistent," Aaron speculated.

"Probably," JJ agreed.

Spencer had relaxed a great deal around her and JJ believed he had come to think of her as a sister, which was good, because she had no interest in him in that way, something she was sure Spencer had picked up on.

"The modifications on the house should be finished when we get back," Aaron said. "Dave will make sure they keep on schedule."

The house and had bought was huge and much bigger than the ones JJ was used to, though it was hardly the size of some of the mansions that the bigger stars owned. It was quite large by JJ's standards with 15 bedrooms which were much bigger than normal and could hold three kids each. There was no way she and Aaron would never have enough kids to fill every bedroom, but still they had made a good start with Aaron's three and her two. That didn't even include the baby she was pregnant with now. Henry and Michael could even have their own bedrooms now if they wanted, since the new house had so many to spare, though it was okay if they still wanted to room together especially since they were so large.

"That's good, that means we can move right in once get back from our honeymoon," JJ said.

"The kids are absolutely thrilled with it," Aaron said. "It has quite a large backyard for them to play in."

"And they each have their own rooms including Henry and Michael if they want, once they get a little older."

"Or we can just knock out a wall and make their room bigger, so they have plenty of space. We'll never fill every bedroom anyway," Aaron suggested suddenly.

"Let's wait until they're a little older and let them make their own decision. I don't see any point of doing it now, because they're still so young, so they don't need that much space yet. Maybe when they're five or six," JJ said and Aaron nodded.

"Sounds good to me. So ready to get back out on the dance floor?" Aaron asked his wife.

"Sure, why not," JJ decided. "I've had a chance to eat and rest my feet now, so we might as well dance for awhile and then it'll be time to go."

"I don't understand how women can wear those things anyway," Aaron said looking down at JJ's high heels. "I have no idea how they don't turn an ankle on a regular basis."

"You don't see men wearing shoes of torture on their feet," JJ agreed.

"They sure do make your legs look a hundred miles long," Aaron said looking appreciatively up and down his wife's body.

"Why thank you," JJ said grinning, kissing his cheek. "That's one of the reasons we wear them you know to attract a man's attention. Personally, I prefer flat shoes or ones with a slight heel, but this is a special occasion. No regular shoes would go with this dress and I will not have my shoes look like they don't belong."

JJ was wearing a white dress, shorter then a traditional wedding dress, with a scalloped neck and puffy sleeves. It was a very pretty dress, but wasn't really considered appropriate for a wedding, but traditions had changed over the decades and she wanted to be comfortable. Aaron, of course, was very handsome in a grey tuxedo with traditional cummerbund in white, but instead of bowtie he was wearing a regular one, it was a long, thin white one, with a black design,

"I can hardly wait for the honeymoon," Aaron grinned devilishly, making him seem even more handsome.

"It won't be long now," JJ promised him in a rather seductive tone of voice. "Just a few more hours and then we can sneak out of here."

My lady?" Aaron asked, extending his hand to her.

JJ took his hand and Aaron helped her rise to her feet like the gentleman he was before leading her back out to the dance floor.

Aaron was such a gentleman, JJ thought, as she and Aaron began dancing together. He was miles above Will LaMontagne Jr. who had been a slug and even further above Frederick Spinelli who had been worse.

She was so glad he had asked her out for that first date, as she never would've dared be so forward with such a powerful man. If she had been, it likely would've seemed like she was trying to advance her own career.

She was actually happy that Emily had set her up with him, even if she claimed otherwise, though she had no intention of telling her best friend that, as it would make her insufferable and there'd be no living with her.

She had never been so happy in her life and so she put her head on her new husband's shoulder, even as they danced together to the music, enjoying being in each other's arms.


End file.
